equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of World History
Equestria Before Lunar Banishment * According to legend, three tribes of unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies flee their windigo-infested homeland and migrate to a new fertile land, which they call . Two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, are crowned as their rulers. In reality, Equestria has always been a nation of many different pony realms spread out across the continent and beyond. Over time, these realms swore fealty to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and their lands where gradually incorporated into the modern nation of Equestria. * The seed for the Tree of Harmony is planted by the Pillars of Old Equestria. The Pillars then mysteriously vanish. * A chaos spirit called Discord wreaks havoc in Equestria. Celestia and Luna take the Elements of Harmony from the tree and use them to imprison him in stone. * King Sombra is banished by Celestia and Luna. Sombra's curse makes the Crystal Empire vanish for a thousand years. * A centaur named Lord Tirek is imprisoned in Tartarus after his brother Scorpan reveals his plans to steal the magic of Equestrian ponies to the princesses. * Princess Luna becomes jealous of her older sibling and is corrupted. She becomes Nightmare Moon and attacks Celestia, who has no option but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her into the moon for a thousand years. After Lunar Banishment 649 ALB * discovered by Coltlumbus. First settlers from arrive. ~800 ALB * is founded on the Equestrian continent. 946 ALB * The start of the Equestrian Industrial Revolution. 991 ALB * After a dry summer and harsh winter, experiences supply shortages. Southern regions are reluctant to share and the traders who arrive establish a price rate nearly impossible to meet for an average citizen. 992 ALB * Start of revolutionary activity in . 995 ALB * Steel Stallion is executed for treason and a large revolt sparks in , Stalliongrad declares its independence from and the Supreme Soviet is established with Vasily, Sinister, Altidyia as its leading members. 996 ALB * successfully wins the December Revolution after Princess Celestia recalls the military from , citing that she did not wish for unnecessary death of ponies, and fires her current Captain of the Guard for authorizing military action against the city without her approval. 997 ALB * Shining Armour is promoted to Captain of the Guard. 1000 ALB * Nightmare Moon returns from her exile as prophecy foretold. However, the new wielders of the Elements of Harmony remove her corruption and turn her back into Luna. She reunites with her sister and Equestria becomes a diarchy once more. * Starlight Glimmer founds Our Town ( ), a commune near where everyone is made equal with magic. 1001 ALB * A short conflict nicknamed ”The Apple War” erupts between Appleoosan settlers and Buffalos after a land dispute, but soon the two sides end up signing a peace treaty and a trade agreement. * Discord breaks out of his prison of stone, but is imprisoned again by the wielders of the Elements. 1002 ALB * Lord Tirek escapes from his imprisonment in Tartarus. * Queen Chrysalis infiltrates Canterlot and attempts to take over Equestria during a royal wedding with an army of changelings, but is defeated by Princess Cadance and Shining Armour. The wedding proceeds afterwards and the two get married. Chrysalis begins to plot an invasion of unprecedented scale. 1003 ALB * The Crystal Empire returns as the curse is lifted, but so does King Sombra. However, with the help of the wielders of the Elements, the Crystal Heart is returned to its place and Sombra is shattered and imprisoned in Limbo. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armour of Equestria become the rulers of the . * Discord is released, reformed and becomes more benevolent. He, however, is rarely interested in solving Equestrian problems. * Twilight Sparkle, the Wielder of the Element of Magic and the Protégé of Princess Celestia, is elevated to alicornhood and becomes the Princess of Friendship. 1004 ALB * Internal disputes within lead to a political deadlock as Vasily and Altidyia begin to rival each other. * Equestria Games are held in , with participating and envoys from Saddle Arabia spectating. * Tirek manages to gain the support of Discord and with his aid steals the magic of all Equestrian ponies. However, the wielders of the Elements gain powers from the Tree of Harmony that allow them to defeat Tirek and return him to Tartarus. * The wielders of the Elements discover Starlight's commune ( ) and save the inhabitants from misery by giving them their magic back and exposing Starlight as a liar who never removed her own magic and was more equal than others. Starlight manages to escape and plans her vengeance. The inhabitants of the town abandon Starlight's ideology and replace it with a new one. * ends its long period of isolationism and Prince Rutherford goes on a diplomatic visit to Equestria. Princess Twilight and the other Wielders of the Elements welcome him and want him to feel at home, but the Prince thinks they are mocking his culture by crudely copying it. He threatens war, but Pinkamena Pie manages to ease tensions by instead introducing him to Equestrian culture, which he ends up enjoying greatly. 1005 ALB * Starlight Glimmer returns and uses secret time-travel magic to ruin the childhood of the wielders of the Elements. Because of their importance, Equestria becomes drastically worse, filled with total war, tyranny, bloodshed and ruin. However, Twilight Sparkle manages to interfere and tells her of the consequences of her deed. She persuades her to abandon her plans for revenge and embrace Harmony. History is repaired, Equestria returns to normal and Starlight becomes Twilight's personal student. * Ember succeeds her father and becomes the next Dragon Lord of the . 1006 ALB * The capital of , Yakistown, is devastated by an avalanche while Pinkamena Pie is visiting. She tells Prince Rutherford that they should ask Equestria for help, but the Prince proudly refuses. She ends up bringing secret aid and ponies rebuild Yakistown. Rutherford is grateful and glad that the ponies helped without the yaks asking for it. * Starswirl the Bearded and the Pillars of Equestria return from Limbo. * Storm King attempts to invade Equestria with his air-borne army and manages to occupy Canterlot and imprison the princesses, but breaks his promise to his commander, Tempest Shadow, who in turn betrays him and aids the wielders of the Elements. Storm King is slain after a brief fight. Tempest, aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist, becomes loyal to Equestria. Across the world, military commanders recognize the true potential of aerial warfare. * Princess Twilight founds the Ponyville School of Friendship in the hope of spreading values of Harmony across the world. Some students come from foreign lands such as the , , Mount Aris and . Equestria Education Association, also known as E.E.A., temporarily shuts down the school after the teachers and students fail to follow their strict guidelines and rules, but with Celestia's support and Starlight's encouragement Twilight reopens it and ignores the E.E.A. standards. The disappearance of the foreign students sparks a diplomatic crisis as the nations blame each other, but Twilight and her friends manage to find the students who had befriended each other and gone on a secret trip together. * After nearly a decade of narrowly averted coups, invasions and magical disasters, ponies demand more protection. Celestia commissions a committee to perform a detailed analysis of potential threats and the adequacy of current responses. 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Griffonia Before Lunar Banishment * The necromantic Dread Empire is defeated by a coalition of all Griffon nations. However, the Empire's sinister influence lingers in the far north and sometimes beckons corruptible individuals to come there, embrace the dark arts and form a Dread League. 66 BLB * Grand Prince Blessed Sword of Lake City begins his conquest of the Riverponies. 60 BLB * Grand Prince Blessed Sword defeats Strategos Adynatos at the Battle of Chaeroneigh, establishing Lake City dominance over the Riverponies. After Lunar Banishment 357 ALB * River City wins its independence from Lake City, marking the end of united Riverponies. * Order of the Knights of Arcturus founded by their Archon. 559 ALB * Battle of Mareathon - The invading forces of the Katernii Kingdom are defeated by Nimbusian armies lead by Strategos Manetiades, driving griffons out of Riverpony land for ten years. 569 ALB * Battle of Thermoponylae - A group of 300 Nimbusians lead by Strategos Leoneighdas hold off an army of 1,000,000 Griffons for 3 days, long enough for the Riverponies to evacuate to the eastern mountains. Leoneighdas died in the battle. 628 ALB * University of founded by Grover I of Griffonia. 649 ALB * discovered by Coltlumbus. First settlers from arrive. 705 ALB * Grover I defeats the Kings of and and finishes his unification of Griffonia with the power of the Idol of Boreas. He becomes the first Imperator. 752 ALB * Lake City is sacked and destroyed by Griffon armies. 770 ALB * Grover II ascends to the throne after Grover I dies. ~800 ALB * is founded on the Equestrian continent. * Grover II and the Archon of Arcturius sanction the and they begin their Eternal Crusade against the Pony Menace. 898 ALB * The Treaty of Coltstream is signed between Lake City, Deponya, River City and Nimbusia, guaranteeing mutual defence in the event of a Griffon attack. 964 ALB * Emperor Grover IV dies from a stroke and 10-year-old Grover V ascends to the throne of the Griffonian Empire. His regency begins. 971 ALB * After the assassination of King Griffberto, Garibald Talonuel is crowned King of . * secedes from the Empire after accusing those close to the Emperor for covering up the assassination of King Griffberto. The collapse of the Empire begins. 978 ALB * The regency ends. Republican uprising in the Empire; Kemerskai takes control of the country for two days, throwing it into chaos 979 ALB * A counter-revolution is launched and the comes to an end. Republicans flee to the far north. Grover V regains his throne. However, the has utterly collapsed and continent-wide economic hardship, turmoil and chaos follows. * The Black Wednesday ruins the economy of the . 980 ALB * , which had been proclaimed independent by King Gerad Discret, becomes a republic after a revolution. The King is beheaded. 985 ALB * The Discret family regains the Kingdom of after a counter-revolution led by Albert Berthelot. The Reign of Terror begins. 987 ALB * The County of breaks off from the County of 1005 ALB * A civil war begins in the Kingdom of . 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Category:Timeline